¿Dibujo? ¿Qué dibujo?
by KeyKnows
Summary: No, claro que no, Naruto no había dibujado nada comprometedor y la cara pervetida de Sakura era algo de lo más aleatorio. Shonen-ai One-shot para el concurso Humor!Fic del grupo LETRAS: Hijos de Canaán.


Escrito para el concurso Humor!Fic del grupo LETRAS: Hijos de Canaán

El reto consistía en escribir un one-shot de humor con una frase aleatoria, en mi caso: "No puedes tener todo…¿Dónde lo guardarías?"

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

¿Dibujo? ¿Cuál dibujo?

—Naruto, si yo fuera tú, no dejaría que Sasuke viera esto —comentó Sakura con la mirada jade dirigida con reprobación hacia el papel que Naruto le había pasado.

Dio un sorbo a su cappuccino sin despegar la vista del papel. Sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

— ¿Ver qué cosa?

Sai, regresando del baño, le arrebató la hojita a Sakura y esta trató inútilmente de recuperarla. Naruto se levantó de su asiento y agitó las manos sobre la mesa para hacer su vano intento de impedir que Sai viera el papel:

— ¡NO! —gritó desesperado el rubio, sentándose con derrotada lentitud cuando vio aparecer en la pálida cara de Sai una sonrisa ligeramente más sincera que las usuales: Sinceramente picara, si se lo preguntaban.

—Yo no creo que Sasuke ten…

— ¡Shhh! —gritó Sakura con cara de vergüenza y mirando alrededor por si alguien había escuchado las nada reveladoras palabras de su amigo— Guarda silencio —dijo más bajo cuando se aseguró de que su conversación seguía siendo únicamente suya.

Sai siguió sonriendo cuando tomó asiento de nuevo, y la curvatura de sus labios continuó ahí cuando bebió un tragó de café y le entregó a Uzumaki la hoja, deslizando boca abajo sobre la mesa.

Después del instante de silencio en que se quedaron mientras Naruto doblaba y guardaba celosamente la servilleta en su bolsillo de su chamarra, Sakura sonrió:

—Yo tampoco creo que lo tenga.

— ¡Claro que sí! —Gritó entusiasta Naruto y alzando los brazos, para luego señalar con el dedo índice a su amiga de cabello rosa— Cuando me dijo que se lo haría yo tampoco le creí ¡Pero!… —le dio unos golpecitos al bolsillo de la chaqueta en que guardaba su tesoro— Hoy en la mañana lo vi y…

— ¿Y por qué no le tomaste una fotografía? —Sai volvió a meterse en la conversación, pero está vez su cara estaba tan inexpresiva como de costumbre.

—Es que no tenía la cámara a la mano y…

— ¿Y tú celular?

—No tenía batería, a demás…

—Pero eres pésimo dibujando.

— ¡¿Cómo? Si me ha quedado fantástico…

— Tuve que verle la cara pervertida a Sakura para saber qué era.

— ¡Coño, Sai! ¡Déjame terminar las putas frases!

— ¡¿Pervertida yo?

Los demás comensales del café desviaron la vista hacia su mesa cuando escucharon la voz indignada de la chica de cabello rosa. Esta, notando la repentina atención que las personas les prestaban, se llevó la taza de cappuccino a los labios sólo para descubrir que estaba vacía, sin embargo no la retiró de su boca, y continuó actuando como si no pasara nada.

—Creí que no querías que te escucharan hablando del trasero de Sasuke.

— ¡No estoy hablando del trasero de Sasuke, Sai!

— ¿Qué?

Para hacer aun más ridícula la situación, Sasuke y su trasero habían hecho acto de presencia.

Llegando inesperadamente tarde a la cita que los cuatro amigos habían concretado el día anterior, el moreno se presentaba en el peor momento para la chica de ojos verdes. Por su parte, Naruto optó por la táctica reciénteme fallida de su amiga y se llevó su propio café a la boca, esperando hacerse invisible con esa acción y no tener que afrontar ninguna pregunta o posible acusación.

—Sakura ¿Por qué estabas hablando de…de mi? —cuestionó Sasuke mientras se sentaba, omitiendo que el tema de conversación era su parte posterior para ver si así dejaban de mirarlos.

La de cabello rosa dejó su taza sobre la mesa y se hizo hacia atrás para recargarse en el respaldo. Puso cara seria y se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja:

—Nadie estaba hablando de ti, Sasuke —respondió con calma.

Evidentemente el moreno no se la tragó, pero prefirió dejar el tema por la paz para evitarse más miradas indiscretas, y tal vez cambiando de tema la cara de Sakura dejaría de parecer un semáforo en rojo.

—No hablábamos de ti, hablábamos del dibujo de Naruto —y Sai, sonriendo perturbadoramente como de costumbre.

— ¿Qué dibujo? —el moreno recobró el intereses por el diálogo que anteriormente habían sostenido sus amigos, se inclinó ligeramente sobre la mesa en dirección a Naruto.

El rubio aún tenía la taza sobre los labios y no parecía tener intención alguna de bajarla.

—Pues el dibujo que hizo de ti —contestó Sai en lugar de Naruto, como si la cosa más natural fuera responderle e ignorar olímpicamente que Uzumaki comenzaba a sudar la gota gorda.

Sasuke ató cabos. La cara avergonzada de Sakura, el nerviosismo de Naruto y la obvia incapacidad de Sai para leer el ambiente, sólo podían dar como resultado una cosa: Uzumaki había hecho algo estúpido.

— ¿Qué dibujaste? —preguntó suspicaz.

—Nada importante… —respondió el rubio, dejando su taza ahora vacía lentamente sobre la mesa.

—Hizo un dibujo de…

— ¡Yo dibujo lo que se me venga en gana!

— …tu trasero

— ¡Ah! ¿Eso? Yo…yo no lo dibujé.

— ¡¿Por qué dibujaste eso?

Sasuke ahora SI que estaba interesado, sobre todo por cierta cosita que aun no le había permitido ver a Naruto, y si era lo que estaba pensando…

—Dámelo —ordenó Sasuke, extendiendo una mano.

— ¿Darte qué? —respondió el blondo fingiendo demencia.

—Naruto

— ¡Vamos, Sasuke! ¡Necesito algo de privacidad! ¡Es sólo un dibujo de uso personal!

—Naruto, eso no se ha oído nada bien —comentó Sakura.

— ¿Qué…? ¡No! ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes decir que no eres una pervertida, Sakura? ¿En qué estás pensando?

— ¡Yo no dije que…!

—Naruto ¿Dónde está el dibujo?

—En su chaqueta.

— ¡Con una mierda, Sai! ¡Cierra el pico!

—Yo no tengo pico…

Sasuke arrastró su silla para quedar más cerca de Naruto y comenzó a forcejar con él para encontrar el dibujo y quitárselo, o en su defecto quitarle toda la chaqueta.

Sakura no sabía en dónde meterse, si de por sí ya estaban llamando la atención ahora con Naruto, Sasuke y sus riñas infantiles estaban alegrándole la tarde a todo el establecimiento. Mientras tanto, Sai miraba con sumo interés a sus amigos, sin darse cuenta al parecer que era el parcialmente culpable de las tonterías de esos dos.

— ¡No! ¡Espera, Sasuke! ¡Puedo explicarlo! —graznó Naruto cuando al fin Sasuke había dado con el bolsillo adecuado y sacaba la hoja de papel.

Y entonces la iluminación llegó casi como una epifanía al rubio.

Ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas tratando de sacarse a Sasuke de encima, lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir fue lanzar una mordida cual tiburón y arrebatarle con los dientes la hoja al moreno.

— ¡Hey! —gritó Sasuke sorprendido al ver como su pareja se atragantaba al intentar pasarse el papel.

Una vez que el trabajo estuvo hecho, Naruto se preocupo por recuperar el oxígeno que había perdido en el acto.

—No hay pruebas, no hay crimen —dijo respirando con violencia, para luego robarse un trago del café de Sai.

Sasuke volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, silencioso y serio, meditando si debía o no concederle esta victoria a Naruto.

Pasaron unos instantes en silencio.

—Sasuke —llamó Sai de pronto y con una expresión muy seria— ¿Cómo haces para que te quepa todo el nombre de Naruto en una nalga?

* * *

Ojala les haya sacado al menos una sonrisa xD

Gracias por leer se aprecian sus comentarios.


End file.
